Avatar: The Last Airbender : Book 5: Lightning
by Perceus
Summary: What will happen to Aang & Katara's Relationship after the war?


_Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, but I do own evrything the characters do, say, and/or feel.I also own any character or characters I add into my story though._

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 5: Lightning

Chapter One:The Battle Royale

After Zuko got crowned firelord Aang said, "I would like to say something."

Zuko said, "Go ahead Aang," as he waved to the warriors and benders.

Aang said, "I would like hold a battle royale."

Zuko said, "Great idea Aang."

Aang said, "In the next five months I will have sent out One-Hundred invitations to the most strongest warriors and benders I have ever met. I will be entering but I will only be using one element, which is fire."

Zuko said, "You all may go home now and have a safe trip home. There will be a ship waiting for all of you to bring you home to your town."

Team Avatar went into the palace along with Katara and Sokka's dad.

Servants came up to Team Avatar and said, "May we get you anything?"

Sokka said, "Meat," as his mouth drooled and he started to imagine different kinds of meat.

The servants went off and prepared the meat. About an hour later one of the servants came in and said, "The food is ready and you may come in and begin to eat the meat."

"Excuse me but I don't eat meat." Aang spoke up.

The servant said, "May I make you a salad?"

Aang said, "Please," and the servant went off to the kitchen and started to prepare the salad.

Zuko said, "When do you think I will find out where my mother is?"

Aang said, "We all will help to find your mom, Zuko. Right guys?" As they all looked away and whistled except for Sokka who continued to eat like A platypus-bear.

"That's nice of you."Zuko replied.

Katara asked, "Aang, will you come with me for a minute?"

Aang replied, "Sure."

Katara grabbed Aang by the arm and brought him to the balcony outside of the dining hall and closed the door to the balcony. "_I wonder if this is worth the safety of the world to continue this." Aang thought to himself._

"Katar I lov..." Aang began, as Katara began to kiss him and Aang began to kiss back.

They stopped kissing and Katara said, "Aang don't say anything else because I love you too."

"Hey Katara, Do you think that we should tell everyone that we are together?" Aang said.

Katara replied, "No, not yet okay."

Aang asked, "Why not?"

Katara said, "We should not tell them because I don't think that Sokka would aprove?"

Aang replied , "Okay."

Katara said, "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold."

Aang said, "Okay, let's go." So Aang and Katara went back inside to finish eating but in that short time that they were outside Sokka had finished eating and now he was asleep at the table, and every one else was still eating.

Sokka muttered, "Let go of my t-bone.", in his sleep, he was drooling at his seat.

Katara asked one of the many servants, "May I have a bucket of water?"

The servant said, "Yes miss, right away miss." and the servant went off to get the bucket of water.

About ten minutes later the servant came back with the bucket of water. Katara thanked the servant and the servant walked away.

Katara bended some of the water out of the bucket and Aang also did. They both together water whipped him so that he would wake up.

Sokka screamed, "Owwwwww..."

Katara and Aang both laughed for about ten seconds and both said at the same time, "Sorry Sokka, but we just couldn't pass up this sweet opportunity."

Sokka said, "Well, next time could you at least ask before you two do something like that."

Katara asked, "Well would you have let us even if we asked?"

Sokka replied, "No, but still."

Team Avatar went to bed late that night because they told what happened during thier part of the final battle.

When Team Avatar awoke the next morning they all began to start sending out invitations to everyone they ever met. (Team Avatar will be sending thier invitations using messanger hawks.)

Katara sent a messanger hawk to Heru in the earth kingdom.

(Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara, Mai, Zuko, and Hakoda will be entering the battle royale.)

Aang sent an invitation to Teo.

Sokka sent two invitations to two of the strongest warriors and two of the strongest benders of the northern water tribe. Then he sent one invitations to one of the strongest warriors and two of the strongest benders of the southern water tribe.

Toph sent two invitations to The Boulder and one to Hippo.

The rest of the invitations were sent out anywhere the hawk went.

Five months had past and now it is time for the battle royale. A stadium was made to fit every one in the world.

The battle royale was only ten days away from the battle royale and bets were placed on evryone especially Team was pumped, evryone in Team Avatar was pumped, really.

Two days passed and the night before the battle royale came as quick as it went.

On the morning of the battle royale Team Avatar woke up to find a humongous feast and while they were eating Aang said, "Well the day has come to see what evryone in the world has my friends."

Katara said, "There is something that me and Aang would like to tell you all."

Aang said, "Katara, are you sure?"

Katara replied, "Aang, yes I'm sure."

Aang said, "Okay then."

Katara said, "This is mostly directed to dad and Sokka."

Katara asked, "Would you be wierded out if Aang and I were a couple?'

Sokka said, "Yes" before letting his dad speak.

Hakoda said, "No, not at all and why do you bask."

Katara replied, "Why I ask is because me and Aang are a couple."

Sokka started to open his mouth but got cut off by his dad who said, "Sokka, don't you dare."

"Okay dad." Sokka replied.

Hakoda said, "I'm happy for you two."

"Now shall we get ready and go to the battle royale." Aang said

Team Avatar got ready to leave from the palace of the firelord to go to the stadium that was erected just for the battle royale. Once Team Avatar got evrything ready to leave. Evryone in Team Avatar put on thier fightning clothes. Team Avatar left later that morning, about nine-thirty.

They got on Appa and Aang hopped up on his head and said, "Yip Yip" and Appa took off for the stadium.

When Team Avatar got to the stadium there was a pen for all of the animals. Team Avatar dropped Appa off at the animal place.

Team Avatar walked into the entrance of the stadium. When Team Avatar finished walking through the long entrance they saw the humongous size of the said, "I need some cactus juice."

Katara replied, "Oh no, not gonna happen. You remember the last time you were hiped up on that stuff you thought that an exploding cloud looked like a mushroom. And if I remember corectly you said pretty mushroom and you also wiggled back and forth. You also thought someone lit Toph on fire and you thought we were in the middle of the ocean."

A confused Sokka said, "Well... okay that stuff was really good." Suki broke up a now bickering Katara and Sokka and said, "Stop it right now or I will tie both of you up."

Sokka and Katara turned away from each other and said, "Humph.."

Team Avatar went up to the seating area where Aang was supposed to say when the battle would begin.

Fifteen minutes passed and evryone was seated in the stadium. Aang began to talk, "Hello, my good friends and welcome to the first of probably many battle royale's. For a hundred years we have been fighting and it left yhe world wounded and scarred but I know that if we all come together we can help it become great again."

Evryone started clapping and woohooing at what Aang had said. Aang said, "Now let the battle royale begin."

Evryone started clapping and doors of earth opened and people began walking out of the holes. The field had a pond in the middle of it for the water benders and huge rocks for the earthenders.

Team Avatar hopped out of the box where they were and evryone began to fight. Aang saw some people he knew like, Heru, The Boulder, and the Hippo, and Thai Lee.

After about half an hour Aang said, "This is getting rediculous?"

Katara had taken down at the least thirty people. After an hour all the people that were left were Team Avatar. Suki had taken out Sokka, Mai took out Sokka and Katara's dad Hakoda. Fifteen minutes had passed and the last one standing was Katara (She took down Aang).

Katara was given a trophy and and she and Aang began kissing. They both kissed back.

Team Avatar left that night on Appa and left for the firelord's palace.


End file.
